A Happy Summer Wedding
by adelinebeu
Summary: John a mis du temps à se rendre compte que Sherlock aime les mariages. Ce soir là, il veut savoir si le détective à déjà imaginé son propre mariage. Johnlock. Complet. Traduction de l'espagnol autorisée par Denu-MindPalace


Voici un petit oneshot, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, je n'ai probablement fait qu'évacuer les stress de ces derniers jours ahahah. J'espère que vous aimerez, je fais une petite pause, mais je continue à travailler sur Starman. Les reviews sont les bienvenues et j'y réponds.

* * *

><p><strong>A Happy Summer Wedding<strong>

Loin du personnage du « Détective au chapeau », il y avait beaucoup de facettes de Sherlock Holmes que John avait découvert et compilé au fil du temps. Des choses que peu, voire personne ne connaissait des détails que personne, pas même lui, n'aurait pu imaginer. Au début, ça avait piqué sa curiosité : Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de qui était le premier ministre britannique, et il ignorait tout du système solaire. John avait été surpris et même un peu indigné d'apprendre cela.

Avec le temps, John avait archivé cette information dans un lieu privé de son esprit où il rangeait tout ce qui concernait Sherlock pour référence future et pour l'utiliser en sa faveur. Et c'était une de ces occasions.

Ainsi, il avait appris que le détective avait 304 paires de chaussettes qu'il réorganisait de temps en temps en fonction d'un critère différent : couleur, type de tissu et, une nuit funeste d'une semaine sans affaires, alphabétiquement selon le nom de la rue du magasin où il les avait achetées (il n'avait pas hésité à appeler sa mère au petites heures pour lui demander où elle avait acheté la paire qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël huit ans auparavant). Il connaissait aussi ce côté de Sherlock qui n'était pas un imbécile irrespectueux et qui avait un faible pour les abeilles et l'ambition secrète de se consacrer à l'apiculture quand résoudre des énigmes cesserait d'être amusant. Parmi toutes ces excentricités et autres particularités, étrangement normales, John découvrit quelque chose.

Fleurs et milieux de table, couleur des robes des dames d'honneur, vin adéquat, tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour John. Chaque mariage passait en un clin d'œil au cours duquel le même rituel se répétait, peu importe les efforts du couple pour rendre ce jour spécial. Son mariage avait été le même que tous les autres. Il en avait toujours été ainsi : John se souvenait de son premier mariage, pas le sien, mais le premier auquel il avait assisté. Il n'avait même pas été enthousiaste à l'époque : il ressentait comme qui dirait un petit quelque chose pour la mariée et ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de la voir se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry savait qu'il était amoureux de Clara et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. Il avait été aussi saoul qu'Harry pendant presque toute la fête et, trois jours après, il était parti pour sa première mission en Afghanistan.

Après, il avait été à d'autres mariages : certains traditionnels dans la campagne anglaise où il avait été invité par un de ces compagnons d'armes, et même d'autres, plus rares, dans une tente sous le soleil brûlant de Kandahar. Aucun de ces mariages ne suscita son intérêt. Pas même son propre mariage, bien qu'il lui ait fallu du temps pour l'admettre.

Et c'est justement lors de son mariage avec Mary qu'il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose pour la première fois. Pendant qu'il essayait de cacher à une fiancée très perspicace et à son détective préféré à quel point les préparatifs l'ennuyaient, Sherlock, pour sa part, semblait savourer chaque instant.

Au début il avait été surpris et vraiment très flatté. En effet, il croyait que Sherlock faisait tout cela pour lui, pour renouer leur amitié. Et cet effort était presque mieux que n'importe quelle excuse verbale. En effet, Sherlock devait vraiment ne pas vouloir le décevoir dans sa tâche de témoin s'il avait été jusqu'à passer la nuit à apprendre à plier des serviettes.

Deux ans plus tard, quand il avait déduit que Molly allait se marier (et que, cette fois, son intention d'arriver jusqu'à l'autel étaient ferme) et qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider avec les préparatifs, John aurait dû s'en douter de nouveau. Mais, une fois encore, il pensa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une marque de sympathie. Tous les deux savaient que Molly n'avait pas de famille proche et certainement pas d'amis proches, autres que Toby le chat. Et après autant d'années à rendre service à Sherlock (services qui auraient pu lui coûter son travail, seule chose qu'elle aimait plus que son fiancé actuel), c'était un geste très aimable de la part du détective de vouloir lui rendre la pareille. John pensa à ce moment-là qu'accepter son aide avait été la meilleure décision que Molly ait prise : après tout, personne n'avait de meilleurs talents d'organisation que son ami.

La cérémonie fut exactement semblable à toutes les autres, mais John devait admettre que Molly était radieuse et très belle, et que la nourriture avait été spectaculaire. Quand le groupe se mit à jouer et les invités à danser, John remplit trois verres de vin et en offrit un à Mrs Hudson et à Sherlock.

« C'est un beau mariage, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda leur logeuse. John émit un son affirmatif en guise de réponse et Sherlock ne dit rien, mais il suffisait de voir son expression tranquille et satisfaite pour savoir qu'il pensait la même chose.

« C'était un grand geste de ta part, Sherlock. » Sherlock se retourna pour le regarder et John fit un signe de tête en direction de la salle.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » Il haussa les épaules. « Molly ne voulait rien de trop tape à l'œil et on a réutilisé la plupart des contacts qu'on avait utilisé pour ton mariage. »

« Ah… ok, je comprends pourquoi ce groupe sonne familier. » Il but son verre d'une traite, mais ce geste amère n'avait rien à voir avec le goût du vin. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté cette période de sa vie, même si ça s'améliorait jour après jours. Le détective avait remarqué son embarras et, en silence, il sembla choisir de laisser tomber le sujet, mais John continua : « Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça fonctionnera mieux entre Molly et Jerry… »

« James » le corrigea Sherlock.

« James… c'est ça. Enfin, bref… j'espère que ça ira mieux pour eux que pour… » Il fit un autre signe de la tête avant de se servir un nouveau verre de vin.

« C'est juste une cérémonie, John, pas un mariage. Je peux t'assurer que je ne peux rien faire pour ça, pas même pour Molly » répondit-il doucement.

John pouvait voir les mariés danser et sourire, vraiment heureux, et il ne pouvait éviter de se sentir content pour elle, mais toute la fête lui donnait une impression désagréable de déjà-vu.

« Une fois c'était assez pour moi, je ne remarierais pour rien au monde » murmura-t-il dans son verre, mais il savait que le détective pouvait l'entendre. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants à observer les invités danser et profiter de la soirée.

« Tu danses ? » Il se retourna pour voir le détective, mais Sherlock avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les autres invités. Cependant, la question lui était clairement adressée.

« Non, je suis bien ici » Il aurait voulu dire qu'il préférait rester assis et finir cette délicieuse bouteille de vin, mais l'autre l'avait probablement déduit. Sherlock se leva rapidement et gracieusement, tout en offrant sa main à Mrs Hudson. Elle accepta, ravie, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste.

Danser, encore une chose que peu de gens savaient que Sherlock aimait. Il dansait encore aussi bien que dans ces souvenirs, et, à en juger par le petit sourire sur ces lèvres, il aimait toujours autant.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec l'âge et son style de vie, des banalités comme des mariages seraient peu fréquents. Mais, défiant toute probabilité, les invitations ne cessèrent d'arriver à une certaine fréquence. Un client reconnaissant et puis, à la surprise de tous, Sally Donovan. John ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choqué : avoir été invité à ce mariage ou le fait que Sherlock ait accepté d'y aller. Après il y avait eu celui de Bill Murray qui, techniquement, renouvelait ses vœux, mais tout était si semblable à un mariage que, pour John, il n'y avait pas de différence.

Cependant, ce n'est que deux mariages plus tard, quand ils reçurent l'invitation au MARIAGE, que John comprit tout. Le médecin regardait l'élégant papier blanc sur lequel des lettres compliquées étaient calligraphiées. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Greg se déciderait à faire le grand pas de nouveau. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que Mycroft Holmes était un candidat potentiel. Mais il en avait la preuve irréfutable en main. C'est alors que Sherlock avait regardé l'invitation par-dessus son épaule et qu'il avait pouffé : « On doit vraiment confirmer qu'on y va ? Mycroft et la bureaucratie… »

« Alors c'est oui ? »

Le plus jeune lui lança un de ces regards qu'il gardait pour quand il pensait que John était particulièrement idiot.

« Ok… je voulais juste être sûr. Je dois envoyer mon smoking à la laverie alors. » Après tout, il ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle.

Plus qu'une fête, on aurait plutôt dit un de ces événements politiques au cours duquel la décoration servait à démontrer le pouvoir et la richesse des hôtes. Le bâtiment était intimidant et les serveurs mieux habillés que John. Sherlock se déplaçait le plus naturellement du monde dans ce genre d'événements, bien qu'il les apprécie aussi peu que John. La nourriture avait un nom dans une langue étrangère et le vin, servi dans des verres de cristal, était majestueux.

John se souvenait du visage de Mycroft, sobre et composé, sans laisser passer la moindre émotion pendant qu'il saluait les invités importants et leur présentait son nouvel époux, un Greg au sourire goguenard (probablement avec un verre ou deux dans le système). Sherlock se glissa à ces côtés et lui chuchota à l'oreille que c'était son expression de bataille, mais que, derrière cette façade de contrôle, Mycroft était terrifié.

« Ça c'est la goutte d'eau ! J'essaye juste de me débarrasser de ce verre pour qu'on m'en donne un autre. »

« Eh bien, je pense que tu peux faire comme ça » répondit le plus jeune, avant de boire son verre d'une traite et de le jeter, sans cérémonie, par la fenêtre. John pouffa et, quand il imita son geste et jeta son propre verre, Sherlock rit aussi.

C'était l'avantage de l'avoir toujours à ces côtés : peu importe à quel point le mariage était lamentable, Sherlock trouvait toujours le moyen de le distraire de sa misère. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée sur le balcon à regarder le jardin gelé pendant que Sherlock expliquait tout ce que l'organisatrice avait raté et quel détails avaient été suggérés par son frère ou par Greg et pourquoi. John se contentait de rire et de faire quelques commentaires sarcastiques parce que Sherlock souriait chaque fois qu'il critiquait son frère, et que John aimait le fait d'être encore capable de le faire rire après autant d'années.

Ils restèrent cachés aussi longtemps que possible, mais finalement Mummy Holmes les trouva et força presque John à l'inviter à danser.

« Oh je ne pense pas, John préfère ne pas danser dans ce genre d'occasions. Est-ce que je peux t'offrir ma compagnie en remplacement ? »

Elle accepta, ravie, mais ils ne s'en allèrent pas sans qu'elle n'ait menacé John de lui voler une dance au cours de la soirée.

« Tu aimes vraiment les mariages » déclara John. Ce n'était pas une question. Sherlock était dans une de ces humeurs noires et il faisait les cent pas dans leur salon de Baker Street avec son nouveau peignoir vert qui flottait comme une cape derrière lui. Le détective s'arrêta pour le regarder et John sourit, victorieux : il avait capté son attention. « J'ai mis un bout de temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais finalement j'ai compris. » Il fit un geste vague en direction de sa tempe, sans même essayer de cacher son sourire satisfait.

Sherlock plissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de se remettre en mouvement. Cette fois il s'assit sur le sofa et sortit l'ordinateur qu'il avait caché sous le meuble. Il se mit à taper rapidement, sans prêter attention à John, mais un bon soldat sait détecter une tactique d'évasion quand il en voit une.

« De quoi s'agit alors ? Je croyais qu'un mariage c'était comme un meurtre… Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir » répondit Sherlock scandalisé. John qui était affalé sur son fauteuil se redressa.

« Euh… tout ? C'est le principe du mariage ? C'est le même principe dans les deux cas, non ? Les efforts, les préparatifs couteux… et autres. Ou tu as changé d'opinion ? »

Sherlock répondit avec un grognement qu'il réservait aux occasions où il trouvait John particulièrement stupide.

« Explique-moi la différence, alors. Comment se fait-il que le grand Sherlock Holmes aime les mariages, mais soit contre le mariage ? »

« Non. »

Le blond sourit, amusé : même s'il avait évité son regard, Sherlock ne pouvait pas cacher le léger rougissement de ses joues.

« Oh allez… S'il te plaît ? »

« Est-ce que cette futile tentative d'humiliation est le reflet d'une forme de ressentiment ou est-ce que le manque d'affaires récemment t'ennuie autant que moi ? Dans le dernier cas, je comprends, mais je dois insister pour que tu laisser tomber. Maintenant. »

Le médecin leva les mains en signe d'abandon, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu tous les catalogues que tu caches dans la malle dans ta chambre. »

« Sors »

« Quoi ? »

« SORS ! »

Ce cri enleva le sourire benêt du visage de John qui se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il était rare qu'il mette le détective de cette humeur, mais, après dix ans d'expérience, il avait appris un truc ou deux : arrêter de parler et s'éloigner dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint au salon, portant un plateau avec du thé et les biscuits à la vanille que le détective préférait. Ce dernier était couché sur le divan, enveloppé dans son peignoir, et lui tournant le dos, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » murmura John en s'asseyant sur la table basse face au divan. « Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça » Un soupir incrédule fut tout ce qu'il reçut pour réponse. « Ok, peut-être un peu au début, mais j'admets que j'ai été idiot. Je ne vais pas me moquer de ton secret. »

« Ce n'est pas un secret, John »

« Si tu le dis… »

Sherlock se retourna et s'assit quand il vit que John avait amené les biscuits qu'il aimait. Ce geste beaucoup plus détendu fit comprendre à John que ces excuses avaient été acceptées.

« C'est juste une question de curiosité, désolé, c'est promis plus de blagues, je voulais juste savoir de quoi il s'agissait. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Sherlock sans le regarder dans les yeux, une marque de vulnérabilité que seul le blond (et peut-être Mycroft) pouvait détecter.

John réfléchit un instant à sa réponse car il soupçonnait que Sherlock ne croirait pas qu'il le prenait au sérieux s'il ne répondait pas en toute honnêteté. Il but une gorgée de thé et répondit tranquillement.

« Je suppose que j'aime bien apprendre des choses sur toi. »

Pendant une minute, on ne put entendre dans le salon de Baker Street que le cliquetis des tasses sur les sous-tasses. John n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était senti mal alaise pendant le silence avant que Sherlock le regarde dans les yeux, apparemment disposé à lui répondre.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Le mariage est toujours une construction sociale, basée sur de supposés devoirs et, dans certain cas, fantaisies, qui dans presque tous les cas ne dure pas. Ennuyeux. Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur le sujet.

Tout de suite, John pensa à Molly, Lestrade et Mycroft et il se demanda si Sherlock croyait que leurs mariages aussi n'allaient pas durer. Déduisant ce qu'il pensait, le détective fit un timide éclaircissement.

« Même si je dois admettre qu'il y a de rares exceptions, un minuscule pourcentage contre nature, je suppose. »

John acquiesça et ils continuèrent à boire leur thé dans un silence pensif. Peut-être que Sherlock pensait aussi à eux, spéculant sur les probabilités que leurs mariages durent. Et John espérait elles soient hautes.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, John, bien que la cérémonie du mariage mène inexorablement au mariage, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est un rituel qui a son propre poids culturel, son histoire aussi longue que la vie sur terre, c'est compliqué et fascinant, mais en même temps c'est aussi intuitif que nos gestes les plus rudimentaires. C'est de la chimie, c'est une science et c'est un art. Voilà pourquoi ça m'intéresse. »

« Waouh… je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon. »

« Évidement. Tu crois que c'est une question de formalité… »

« Eh, tu dois admettre que celui de Mycroft l'était. »

« Je te l'accorde » répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin. « Mais ça ne devrait pas l'être, pas quand c'est fait correctement. J'aime la précision de l'organisation, le fait qu'il faut bien connaitre les mariés pour faire transparaître leurs personnalités dans les détails. J'aime ce travail difficile qui finit par se transformer en quelque chose de beau. »

« Dit comme ça, je comprends ce qui t'attire. C'est comme le violon, ou les étoiles. Parfois, il suffit d'apprécier la beauté des choses. »

« Toujours ce bon vieux romantique Watson. »

« Oh non » dit-il en riant sans humour. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je pense que je suis plus équilibré et cynique maintenant, et c'est pour un bien. En tout cas, tu es doué pour tout ça. Mon mariage a été un vrai fiasco, mais je dois admettre que la fête était parfaite. »

« Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer ton ancien commandant, le Major James Sholto. »

« Je crois qu'on a déjà établi il y a quelques années que je suis dépendant de l'adrénaline. Comme je disais, la fête était parfaite. » Les deux se sourirent en se souvenant à quel point ce moment dramatique avait été ridicule et génial à la fois.

« Merci… »

« Non, sérieusement, et même le mariage de Molly. Tu as du talent pour ça, Sherlock, je suis certain que tu aurais pu en faire ton métier. » Ce n'était pas une moquerie, mais une petite blague, et, vu que Sherlock se contenta de rouler les yeux sans perdre son sourire, John sut qu'elle était bienvenue.

« J'ai bien faire ça, mais de là à en faire mon métier… c'est beaucoup plus monotone que de résoudre des mystères et mettre en prison des tueurs en série. »

« Oh, mais c'est tellement plus beau. »

Plus tard, au cours de la même soirée, John posa une assiette de pates bolognese face au microscope de Sherlock.

« Aujourd'hui tu vas diner. »

« Ok » répondit le détective, laissant de côté ce qu'il était en train d'observer et se préparant à manger avec son bloggeur.

« Ok, aussi facilement ? Eh ben dis donc, tu dois avoir faim. Normalement tu es plus têtu quand je t'oblige à manger. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, John. »

« C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire, mais après dix ans je n'ai toujours pas de preuve convaincante. »

Sherlock roula les yeux et se mit à manger tellement vite qu'il avait dû être affamé.

« À propos de ce dont on a parlé cette après-midi, j'aurais voulu savoir quelque chose. »

« Hum… »

« Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? Non, oublie ça, ce n'est pas ma question… je me demandais si ça avait toujours été comme ça ou si quelqu'un… »

« Ma grand-mère » répondit-il, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Grand-mère aimait organiser des événements et… » Il haussa les épaules.

Grand-mère Holmes était morte depuis des années et ce n'était pas fréquent que l'un des deux frères ne la mentionne. Cependant, malgré le peu de fois où ils y avaient fait référence au cours d'une conversation, John savait que Sherlock l'aimait beaucoup. Un jour, il lui avait raconté, les yeux pétillants, que lorsqu'il passait ces étés en France, Grand-mère les grondait, Redbeard et lui, parce qu'ils salissaient la cuisine, mais elle finissait toujours par leur donner un bain à tous les deux.

« Tu as déjà pensé à organiser ton propre mariage ? »

Sherlock, qui s'était levé pour aller chercher du vin, se retourna pour le regarder, les sourcils levés en signe d'incrédulité. Il déboucha le vin et servit deux verres tranquillement.

« Je ne vais jamais me marier » répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà pensé… »

« Je sais ce que tu viens de demander. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le ferais, puisque je ne vais jamais me marier ? »

« Je ne sais pas, juste comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer, mais tu as bien réfléchi à comment tu pourrais tuer moi, ta famille et tes amis. Tu l'as dit à mon mariage et tu l'as répété il y a quelques mois pendant une conférence de presse du NSY. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai fait ça pour des raisons scientifiques. »

« Dans au moins un univers parallèle, il y a un Sherlock Holmes qui veut se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que son travail. C'est assez scientifique pour toi ? »

« Tu es insupportable depuis que tu as vu ce documentaire sur Hawking. »

John sourit et leva son verre comme pour proposer un toast.

« J'imagine que si la théorie de Hawking était prouvée, alors oui, il existe un univers ou je ne suis pas contraire à l'idée de me marier. »

« Hum hum… Et comment est-ce que tu imagines la cérémonie ? »

« Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment encore parler de ça ? »

Sherlock se leva, verre en main et sortit de la cuisine pour s'installer dans son fauteuil. Le médecin le suivit avec la bouteille de vin et s'assit dans son propre fauteuil. La nuit était froide et rester un peu près de la cheminée semblait une bonne idée. En plus, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber le sujet : il était plus qu'intrigué, il était amusé.

« Parce que je suis sûr que dans un cerveau comme le tien tu as dû penser à l'idée, même la plus hypothétique, du mariage et je voudrais savoir ce que tu imagines. Je ne te vois pas du genre traditionnel. »

« Je peux être traditionnel. »

« Oh non, pas vraiment. » assura John, mais il avait l'air content qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il aimait les soirées comme celles-ci, quand le climat les obligeait à s'enfermer chez eux. Une partie de lui était contente de ne pas devoir courir à travers Londres à la recherche d'un suspect ou pour sauver un certain détective imprudent. Ces soirs-là, John préférait s'asseoir au coin du feu et, peut-être, regarder la télé pendant que Sherlock corrigeait le journal parlé (_Tu ne peux pas corriger les nouvelles Sherlock, ils ne font que présenter les faits. Ils disent des conneries, John._), lire un livre ou mettre à jour son blog. Ces soirs-là il appréciait le calme de l'appartement, l'odeur des produits chimiques, la poussière et les biscuits de Mrs Hudson il appréciait la compagnie de son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui, après autant de temps, avait décidé de rester.

Il ne savait pas si Sherlock pensait la même chose, mais il supposait qu'avec le temps le détective avait appris à plus apprécier la tranquillité et le silence. Loin du jeune imprudent de ces débuts, et même s'il ne cesserait jamais d'être ce tourbillon d'énergie qui reverse tout sur son passage, John savait que les années avaient atténué certains traits de caractère de Sherlock.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand le détective se remit à perler.

« Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai imaginé, bien sûr. Content ? »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Je viens de l'admettre. »

« Non, je voulais savoir ce que tu as imaginé. » Sherlock le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. « Ce serait où et quand ? »

« Bon… tu veux savoir ? »

« Pour des motifs académiques. »

« Plutôt pour satisfaire ta curiosité, tellement tu t'ennuies. Eh bien, je vais te faire ce plaisir, John Watson. Bibliothèque L'arie, Sussex un 14 juillet. »

John sourit, amusé et intrigué, essayant de se rappeler s'il connaissait ce lieu. Les parents de Sherlock vivaient dans le Sussex et c'est là qu'il avait grandi, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait une bibliothèque dans le coin.

« Une bibliothèque, ça colle à ta personnalité. » Il lui passa la bouteille pour qu'il puisse remplir son verre. « Je la connais ? »

« Probablement pas. Peu de gens la connaisse, mais elle a les plus beaux jardins que j'ai jamais vus. C'est une construction victorienne ordinaire, les plafonds sont haut ce qui permet à l'air de se rafraîchir naturellement, et les fenêtres sont de style autrichien. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'invités à mon mariage. » Le rougissement naissant sur ces joues au moment où il avait dit « mon mariage » n'échappa pas à John.

« Ça à l'air parfait pour un mariage en été. Santé ! » dit-il en levant son verre et Sherlock l'imita avec un petit sourire réticent, comme s'il voulait paraître indigné, alors qu'au fond en parler lui faisait plaisir. « Et quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est tout. »

« Oh, allez ! Tu as surement imaginé plus de détails que ça. »

« Pas si ça ne dépend que de moi. Est-ce que tu n'as rien appris de ma méthode ? Il faut trouver des symboles, des décorations et des lieux qui parlent aux deux membres du couple et pas à un seul. Si je faisais une hypothèse sur le reste du mariage, elle serait biaisée. »

« Peu importe, n'importe qui fera l'affaire. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Le principe même… »

« Ok, ok… à des fins didactiques, imaginons que tu vas te marier avec… une très belle femme ? » Il pensait à Irène Adler, Janine ou tant d'autres. N'importe laquelle serait fantastiques à côté de Sherlock.

« J'en doute » répondit-il.

« Dans ce cas, imagine un homme. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, soudainement concentré sur le feu dans la cheminée.

Cette admission fut une surprise sans l'être. En effet, il se souvenait de cette première conversation chez Angelo, presque dix ans auparavant, et d'autres souvenirs plus récents. Comme quand ils avaient eu à faire à Victor Trevor pour une affaire, Trevor que Sherlock avait présenté comme un ancien ami d'université. Les regards timides et la tension qui s'emparait du détective à chaque fois qu'il était près de cet homme lui avaient parus suspects. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, si l'orientation sexuelle de son ami allait dans ce sens, Trevor était un plaisir pour les yeux. Grand, même un peu plus que le détective, svelte mais musclé sous ses costumes trois pièces impeccables, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus, souriants et aimables. Ce type était un vrai mannequin. L'image d'Irène Adler en robe de mariée s'effaçait peu à peu pour faire place à Victor Trevor vêtu d'un impeccable costume aussi blanc que son sourire.

« Ça ne suffit pas de savoir le genre, il faut que ça soit une vraie personne, quelqu'un de concret. Quelqu'un qui a des désirs, des frustrations, une vraie personnalité pour pouvoir travailler à partir de là. »

Victor Trevor était réel et, si dans un univers parallèle un Sherlock décidait de passer le reste de sa vie avec un autre homme, John pouvait l'imaginer parfaitement avec quelqu'un comme Victor à ses côtés. Ils étaient foutrement bien assortis, Sherlock ne s'opposerait certainement pas à l'idée…

« Avec moi. Disons que tu te maries avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

La pâleur soudaine du visage de Sherlock et le choc que John pouvait lire dans ses yeux étaient suffisants pour lui faire reconsidérer ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était si absurde que ça ? L'idée lui inspirait une telle aversion ? S'il y avait bel et bien un univers suffisamment fou pour que Sherlock veuille se marier, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'univers où il trouvait… où il était attiré par John Watson ? Il commença à se sentir honteux de ce qu'il venait de proposer. Il sourit à Sherlock, mais il ne soutint pas son regard.

« Oublie ça, juste… »

« Ok. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. À des fins didactiques, » Sherlock se racla la gorge, « disons que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson vont se marier. »

« Bien, ok, comment est-ce qu'on procède ? »

Ils étaient mal alaise l'un comme l'autre, mais John faisait de son mieux pour mener au bout son invention ridicule.

« On doit assigner d'autres rôles. »

« Comme les témoins ? »

« Exactement. » Il hocha la tête, termina son verre de vin et fit signe à John pur qu'il le remplisse de nouveau. « Lestrade sera mon témoin, évidement. »

« J'allais le choisir en premier ! Ce n'est pas juste. » réplica John, ce qui fit sourire Sherlock. « Tu ne connais même pas son prénom. »

« Je ne vais pas choisir Mycroft. »

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que Bill sera mon témoin. »

Sherlock hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était satisfait du choix de John.

« Liste des invités, courte en ce qui me concerne. »

« Pareil. Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligé d'inviter des cousins que je n'ai plus vus depuis des années, je suis trop vieux pour me soucier des apparences. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es très bien. Mais je vote en faveur d'une réception avec peu d'invités. Que les amis intimes, ok ? »

« Ça marche. »

Il se souvenait qu'à son premier mariage il avait dû saluer tous ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine et qui, dans la plupart des cas, ne les supportait pas Mary ou lui (mais surtout Mary). Un tel arrangement à l'époque aurait été si utile, mais elle avait insisté pour inviter tout le monde. Comme si elle voulait donner l'impression de quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas. Maintenant John comprenait l'importance que les apparences avaient pour elle.

« Je devrais remettre un costume trois pièces encore une fois ? Je déteste ce gilet, j'ai vu les photos, la couleur me faisait paraître blanc comme un œuf. »

Le rire soudain de Sherlock remplit la pièce et John se mit à rire immédiatement.

« Il était horrible. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! »

« Il n'était pas si mal que ça ! J'avais le même gilet. »

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu ressembles à un mannequin peu importe la couleur que tu portes ? »

« Ça c'est vraiment ridicule ! »

Mais même comme ça, Sherlock avait légèrement rougit et John comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de modestie. Mais il ne s'en voulait pas, il avait été honnête.

« Je pensais… »

« Oui ? » demanda John

« Peut-être ton uniforme de cérémonie ? »

Son uniforme de cérémonie était en parfait état, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. Il s'était toujours sentit en contrôle avec cet uniforme, bien plus lui-même qu'avec un gilet.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aille encore, je ne suis plus aussi jeune et en forme qu'à l'époque. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je viens de calculer et il t'ira parfaitement. Tes mensurations sont les mêmes que celles de quand tu étais au RAMC comme tu vas à la salle de sport en plus de nos courses-poursuites à travers Londres. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi visible que Sherlock le disait, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait repris les cours de boxe un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Et, même s'il trouvait que son corps était un peu trop mou au niveau de la ceinture, il devait admettre que ces bras et son dos avaient repris la forme qu'ils avaient quand il était à l'armée. Ce fut donc son tour de rougir, ravi que Sherlock ait remarqué cela.

« Va pour mon uniforme de cérémonie alors. Et un costume trois pièces pour toi ? Ils te vont beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. »

« Oui, c'est probablement la meilleur option. Avec un gilet couleur vin rouge. »

« Pour aller avec mon uniforme ? C'est bien pensé. »

« Merci. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, beaucoup plus détendus qu'au début de la conversation.

Sherlock était un expert en la matière et il lui expliqua la signification de ses montages floraux favoris. John choisit les myosotis, qui représentent le vrai amour et les bons souvenirs, et ce fut au tour du détective de le féliciter pour son choix. Le médecin écoutait attentivement comment sa douce voix de baryton tissait la fantaisie de comment se déroulerait la cérémonie. John pouvait se voir dans son uniforme de cérémonie, debout à côté de ce génie fou qu'était son meilleur ami. Il se demandait s'il serait heureux, nerveux, s'il aurait la même expression qu'il avait maintenant sur le visage : vulnérabilité dans les yeux et un petit sourire honteux, parlant à voix basse comme s'il était en train d'admettre un secret inconfessable. Sherlock avait une façon de raconter les choses qui les faisait paraître pour des faites, un événement passé, quelque chose qu'ils avaient vécu et qu'il ne faisait que rappeler à John, comme si tout avait eu lieu et rien n'était inventé.

« _À mon meilleur ami, le seule personne que je puisse imaginer debout à mes côtés aujourd'hui. À mon compagnon d'armes, ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle aventure._ » Il n'avait même pas de mal à s'imaginer prononçant ses vœux. Sherlock tiendrait un discours beaucoup plus élaboré et profond, mais, lui, il était un homme d'action. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé, au plus profond de son esprit que, même s'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point il l'adorait, à quel point Sherlock était devenu important pour lui, il pourrait toujours le lui montrer par ses actions. Une vague d'affection soudaine s'empara de lui, et probablement que Sherlock remarqua ses gestes maladroits parce qu'il revint immédiatement à un sujet plus léger.

Il n'y aurait pas de groupe de musique : le détective les détestait et John n'en était pas fou non plus. Mrs. Hudson s'assiérait à côté des parents de John, et les parents Holmes à côté de Sherlock. Tous les deux trouvaient que c'était la meilleure solution. Elle serait émue aux larmes.

Le traiteur serait Mr. Mallory, un ancien client qui avait une dette avec eux depuis des années. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de payer pour la nourriture comme l'affaire Mallory avait été un huit au moins. Son restaurant s'était ajouté à la liste des endroits où ils pouvaient manger gratuitement, en plus d'un lieu où Sherlock ne refusait jamais de manger : la nourriture était tout simplement délicieuse. Le dessert serait à la noix de coco avec de la crème aux noisettes et à la cannelle, comme celui que John avait mangé jusqu'à se rendre malade à la fin de l'affaire Donsville.

Un karaoké était hors de question, même si l'idée de réentendre Greg et Papa Holmes chanter quand ils étaient saouls était hilarante. Rien que d'imaginer l'indignation de sa mère et la honte de Mycroft rendait l'idée amusante.

« Quelle musique est-ce que tu veux en premier ? » demanda John alors qu'ils riaient encore.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Sherlock Holmes, est-ce que tu insinues que tu ne vas pas danser la première dance avec ton mari ? »

John se leva en essayant de ne pas trembler et recula son fauteuil pour libérer assez d'espace pour pouvoir bouger, le tout sous le regard attentif de Sherlock. Il fallut une seconde à ce dernier pour comprendre quelles étaient les intentions du blond.

« Vraiment ? »

« Première danse avec ton mari, et ce n'est pas discutable. »

Sherlock roula les yeux, mais il souriait encore quand il se leva et pris la main que son compagnon lui offrait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça » murmura-t-il quand John passa son bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui comme il l'avait fait tant d'années avant quand Sherlock lui avait appris cette dance pour la première fois.

« Bien sûr que si » lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « Comment va la mélodie sur laquelle on s'entrainait ? Tu te souviens ? » John essaya de la chantonner, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il sentit les vibrations de la poitrine de Sherlock contre la sienne quand celui-ci se mit à chantonner la mélodie parfaitement. Peu à peu John s'en souvint. « Ah oui, c'était ça. »

« Heureusement que les pieds de mon époux on meilleure mémoire que son cerveau. »

« C'est pour ça que je me suis marié avec toi, parce que tu es le cerveau. »

« Ah, bien sûr. Et toi tu es quoi alors ? »

« Moi je suis le charme. »

Cette réflexion provoqua un éclat de rire qui les fit perdre le fil des pas pendant quelques instants. Mais John repris tout de suite son rôle. Il devait encore penser à ces pas, alors que Sherlock semblait glisser sur le tapis sans aucune difficulté.

« Dis-moi, époux chéri, est-ce que cette fête est comme tu le voulais ? »

Sherlock le regarda, confus, mais il se prit au jeu tout de suite.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

« Bien, bien, comme je te l'ai promis le jour où je t'ai demandé en mariage. »

« Je ne me souviens pas de ça… » répondit Sherlock, un sourcil élégamment levé.

« Non ? Alors laisse-moi te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. J'admets que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour raconter des histoires, mais je vais te dire ce dont je me souviens » il fit un tour qui leur fit presque perdre l'équilibre, sans cesser de sourire. « J'avais pensé à la meilleure façon de te le demander pendant longtemps, pendant des mois. »

« Des mois ! »

« Oui, des mois. Je suis l'idiot dans notre couple, tu sais bien. Je n'étais pas certain au début, je dois avouer que je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à te marier. »

« J'ai été plus surpris que toi, tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne te remarierais jamais ? »

« Eh bien, mon cher époux, » Il le serra plus fort pour que son visage soit à côté de la tempe de Sherlock. « Tu es mon exception. »

Le détective se raidit et John trébucha presque sur ses pieds au milieu d'un pas. Il s'écarta pour le regarder et Sherlock le serra dans ses bras de nouveau, cette fois cachant son visage sur l'épaule du plus petit. Ils dansèrent en silence, la mélodie déjà mise de côté.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en suite ? » demanda-t-il. John continua son histoire.

« Euh… oui, pendant des mois j'ai réfléchi au problème. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de changer notre relation, tu étais mon meilleur ami et jamais je ne t'avais vu t'intéresser suffisamment à quelqu'un pour vouloir entamer une relation avec eux. Sauf peut-être pour une affaire. » John pouffa, mais l'autre homme resta silencieux, écoutant avec attention. « Je pensais : Watson, espèce d'idiot, comment veux-tu qu'un génie d'une telle beauté pense à toi de cette façon ? Tu as été là pour moi quand Mary est partie, quand je me suis rendu compte que sa fille n'était pas la mienne. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, ce jour-là, quand tu m'as accueilli de nouveau à Baker Street et que tu m'as aidé à aller de l'avant, je t'ai promis que je n'aurais jamais besoin d'autre chose : cette maison, les affaires et nous deux. Même comme ton ami, j'étais décidé à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Sherlock, la voix enrouée.

« Il y a eu… parfois j'ai cru voir quelque chose. » Il inclina la tête, imitant Sherlock et la cachant dans son cou. Dans cette position, il lui parlait directement à l'oreille. « Des regards. Des petits gestes. Pas grand-chose, vraiment. Mais ça me faisait douter pendant quelques minutes. Et puis, il y a eu cette affaire du boucher de Whitechappel et tu as fini à l'hôpital … et je… »

Sherlock se souvenait de cet épisode : quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'une affaire assez macabre, un boucher dérangé l'avait attaqué, lui donnant un coup de poing dans la tempe. Il avait été inconscient pendant deux jours et il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ces facultés avant le troisième jour. John avait été très anxieux.

« Je pensais te le faire voir de façon logique : peut-être que si tu te mariais avec moi juste pour que tout soit plus facile, pour que la prochaine fois je ne doive pas attendre Mycroft dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital pour savoir comment tu vas. Je t'aurais aussi convaincu des avantages légaux et économiques du mariage pour tous les deux. Je ne suis pas un homme riche, je n'ai même pas pu acheter un anneau correct comme je ne travaille plus à l'hôpital, et ça n'aurait pas été correct d'utiliser notre argent commun. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'un anneau serait un peu trop banal pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Et ça l'était ? »

« Oh, oui, sans doute. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te donner quelque chose qui a plus de valeur pour moi. Pendant mes trois missions en Afghanistan je ne me suis jamais séparé de mes plaques d'identité. J'y suis devenu très attaché, comme tous les soldats, je suppose. Pour nous, c'est plus que des plaques de métal avec notre nom, c'est notre vie, notre cœur. Je ne les ai jamais données à personne, et j'imagine que ça en dit beaucoup sur moi. Mais j'ai tout de suite su que je voulais te les donner. Je te les aurais offertes à un moment ordinaire, par exemple que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre et que tu fais un caprice parce que Lestrade ne t'as donné que les affaires les plus ennuyeuses, ou quand tu travailles à ton microscope. Je m'approcherais et je te les donnerais, je te demanderais d'accepter mon cœur parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te donner. » John pouffa. « Tu as raison, je suis encore un pathétique vieux romantique. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, Sherlock avait arrêté de danser et ils étaient immobiles, debout, au milieu du salon.

« Je ferais appel à la logique, au romantisme et si nécessaire à la ruse pour que tu danses avec moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que dises oui. »

« John… » Sherlock voulu se séparer de lui, mais les bras du médecin lui serrèrent encore plus la taille. Le blond se remit à lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je te serrerait fort dans mes bras et je ne te laisserait pas t'échapper tant que tu n'aurais pas dit oui. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » répondit le détective, en bougeant d'un côté à l'autre pour tenter de lui échapper. « Si tu essayes de te moquer de moi… »

« Non. Je suis sérieux. » Et cette réponse sonnait tellement sérieuse.

« Ça suffit. »

John leva les yeux et croisa son regard avec celui de Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient plus écarquillés et pleins d'horreurs qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Sherlock clignait des yeux rapidement en signe de détresse, et, malgré l'obscurité, ils étaient si proches que John pouvait voir qu'ils étaient humides.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Sherlock s'éloigna rapidement, comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique et John entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Bill Murray lui avait raconté un jour qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jolie nouvelle fille qui travaillait à l'infirmerie. « _C'est le câble, Johnny, c'est le câble, c'est sûr._ » À l'époque, John n'avait pas compris de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Son ami lui avait donc expliqué comment, quand quelqu'un avait la malchance de tomber amoureux, il y avait deux options : _le Trou et le Câble_.

Le trou c'est le nom que Bill avait donné à ce vide dans l'estomac que provoquait un amour non partagé. Chaque fois qu'on regarde cette personne, on sait avec certitude qu'elle ne ressent que de l'indifférence à notre sujet. Le câble, au contraire, c'est le nom qu'il donnait à cette tension, ce courant électrique qui nous traverse quand, inconsciemment, notre corps sait que l'autre personne retourne nos sentiments. C'est comme un aimant, un courant électrique remplissant l'espace entre les deux personnes, nous poussant à faire quelque chose de stupide, à faire un saut dans le vide. Parce qu'au fond on sait qu'on ne va pas tomber dans le vide.

« _C'est primitif, c'est vieux comme l'humanité, Johnny _» lui raconta Bill. « _Notre corps sait ce qui se passe, et c'est notre tête qui complique tout _» lui assura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il aimait Sherlock et ça faisait des années qu'il le savait. Et peut-être que Bill avait raison, peut-être que son corps savait qu'il l'aimait, mais sa tête avait compliqué les choses. Peut-être que dans tous ces moments de doutes, la vérité essayait de venir à la lumière.

Il n'avait pas compris les signes à l'époque. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir, cette vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Sherlock, lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait savoir.

_C'est le câble, Billy_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John frappa à la porte de la chambre de son ami.

« Sherlock ? » On peut parler ? »

« Non » répondit celui-ci à travers la porte.

« Je vais entrer pour te donner quelque chose. »

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, elle l'était rarement, et, prenant le silence du détective comme un bon signal, John entra.

Il faisait noir, comme dans tout l'appartement. Cependant, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Sherlock couché sur son lit, regardant fixement le plafond.

Feignant un courage qu'il n'avait pas, John s'assit sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Il sortit ce qu'il avait dans sa poche et chercha à tâtons la main de l'autre homme. Quand il la trouva, il déposa l'objet sur sa paume.

Sherlock, qui avait été immobile jusque-là, attrapa l'objet avec ses doigts. Il le toucha pendant un moment et inspira bruyamment quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait des plaques d'identités. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais la texture du métal et de la chaine était suffisante pour le lui faire comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas comment finit l'histoire. » admit John, la voix tremblant légèrement. Il croyait en son instinct, c'était un homme de foi, mais il était quand même terrifié par le silence de Sherlock.

Il sentit la main du détective se glisser contre la sienne et ses doigts lui caresser la paume. John lui rendit la caresse.

« On a pas besoin de faire tout ça Sherlock. Juste toi et moi. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire. Je ne crois pas au mariage, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a été mariés tout le temps. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. » Il ferma sa main sur celle de Sherlock. « Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, si ce que tu m'as raconté dans le salon c'est ce que tu désires, alors je veux te le donner. »

Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent soudain sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner et presque sauter du lit. Un baiser, puis un autre. Sherlock était agenouillé derrière lui et lui donnait des baisers.

« Tu es sérieux. »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, idiot, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Le rire nerveux de John fut interrompu quand Sherlock attrapa sa bouche. Le détective l'embrassa, d'abord avec insécurité, le choc brusque de leurs lèvres se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Mais John prit son visage dans ses mains, caressa ses pommettes et l'embrassa comme il avait voulu le faire si souvent.

C'était un soulagement, comme s'il avait attendu ça pendant des années et qu'il trouvait dans la bouche de Sherlock tout l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. La façon dont Sherlock l'entourait et le consumait était bien au-dessus de ses attentes. Il dirigeait le baiser, et, en même temps, il sentait que l'autre avait le contrôle. La texture de sa langue caressant ses lèvres l'odeur de sa peau familière et nouvelle à la fois, son goût, l'humidité. Un sentiment possessif l'envahit et il le serra fort dans ses bras comme il avait fait avant, mais cette fois-ci, un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche du détective.

John se sépara de quelques centimètres pour chercher le regard du détective dans l'obscurité.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le désir dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres humide fut la réponse dont il avait besoin. _Tout_. Sherlock passa ses bras autour du cou du soldat et il lui montra à quel point il voulait continuer à l'embrasser.

Il y avait sans doute beaucoup d'univers qui existaient en même temps. Il y en avait même un ou le magnifique, beau, excentrique et un peu fou détective Sherlock Holmes aimait son bloggeur, l'ordinaire John Watson. Un univers où il accepterait son cœur et lui confesserait qu'il lui avait donné le sien des années avant, mais qu'il avait été trop bête pour le voir. Quelles étaient les probabilités que cet univers soit justement celui-ci, celui de Baker Street. John ne pensait pas être un homme chanceux, mais Sherlock était son exception.

FIN.


End file.
